marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vidar Odinson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The God of Strength | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal grandfather); Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased); Mimir Burison (paternal great-uncle); Odin Borson (father); Grid (mother); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal uncles); Solveig (wife, deceased); Angela, Laussa (paternal half-sisters); Balder, Hermod, Thor, Tyr (paternal half-brothers); Loki (paternal adoptive brother); Hoder (paternal cousin); Large extended family via Loki and others; Vali (brother in earlier Ragnarök era) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A valley in the Asgard Mountains | Gender = Male | Height = 10'0 | Weight = 1022 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Due to his half giant heritage, Vidar was much taller than any other Asgardian | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Deity, god of strength, huntsman, warrior, farmer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian Deity; hybrid son of Asgardian Odin and Storm Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = Alan Zelenetz; Bob Budiansky | First = Thor Annual #12 | Death = Thor Vol 2 #82 | HistoryText = Early Ragnarök ... Origin Vidar was the product of Odin's alliance with the Storm Giantess Grid. He lived outside the city of Asgard, his existence known to few. Vidar ventured into the city but once to seek redress for the slaying of his wife. As Thor surveyed the devastation the forces of Ragnarok had done across Asgard, he came across Vidar's fields. Vidar had died fighting hordes of trolls, with spears scattered like blades of grass. A funeral pyre was ordered for his body. | Powers = Vidar possesses various superhuman physical attributes common to the Asgardians: *'Superhuman Strength:' Vidar was superhumanly strong, significantly more so than most other Asgardians. Whereas the average Asgardian male could lift about 30 tons, Vidar was strong enough to lift 75 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vidar, despite his great size, could run and move at speeds beyond the physical capability of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Vidar's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood stream began to impair him. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of an Asgardian's body are about 3 times denser than the same tissue of a human body, with Vidar being no exception. This contributed somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his great size, Vidar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Vidar's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human, athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vidar's body was much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Vidar could withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful blasts of energy without sustaining physical injury. *'Extended Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Vidar aged at a considerably slower pace than a human being. However, the aging process of Asgardians wasn't completely halted, as it had been in some other god pantheons. Vidar was also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his resistance to injury, Vidar could be injured. However, his godly lifeforce and metabolism allowed him to regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more intensively than a human is capable of. However, he couldn't regenerate missing limbs or organs. | Reference = | Intelligence = | Strength = | Speed = | Durability = | Energy Projection = | Fighting Skills = | Abilities = Vidar is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is also skilled in using various weaponry, particularly a staff and sword. | Strength = 75 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Vidar possessed a 6 foot (1.83m) long staff that was granted powers similar to that of Mjolnir by his father. | Notes = * In Norse myths, Vidar was the god of vengeance, and his role in Ragnarok is that he is supposed to kill Fenris the Wolf with his bare hands, after it had killed Odin: "He will press one foot on Fenrir's bottom jaw, and will take hold of his other jaw and tear the wolf apart. He is one of the gods that will rule the new world when it is created"."Vidar." Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. May 28, 2007 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Vidar at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Marvel Directory * Encyclopedia Mythica }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Asgardian/Storm Giant Hybrids Category:Odin Family Category:Vidar Family Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Mythological Figures